LISTEN MY ANSWER
by Ermaci
Summary: "Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke dan Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura. Tapi saat Sasuke akhirnya menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura, justru gadis berambut pink itu membuat mereka patah hati"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Belajar nulis tahap dua

**LISTEN MY ANSWER**

_**Chapter 1**_

Matahari bersinar sangat terik, tapi panasnya tidak sampai menembus ke dalam hutan Konohagakure tempat dimana cowok keren berambut ayam itu kini sedang latihan seorang diri. Yup!, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, cowok itu memang lebih suka kesendirian dan tidak suka diganggu oleh siapapun. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja dia tidak bias lolos dari gadis berambut pink yang setiap hari selalu mencarinya.

"Akhirnya…, ketemu juga!", kata Sakura senang. Lalu dia melompat turun dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan malu-malu.

"Hai Sasuke, aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau ada disini", sapa Sakura. Tapi Sasuke sangat acuh dan terus melanjutkan latihannya, Sakura tidak marah karena Sasuke memang seperti itu.

"Maaf kalau aku sudah mengganggu latihanmu, tapi tidak bisakah kau menghargai aku yang sudah sengaja mencarimu?", ujar Sakura dengan sabar. Sasuke jadi terpaksa menghentikan latihannya, lalu menatap tajam pada Sakura.

"Ada kepentingan apa kau mencariku?", tanya Sasuke dingin. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu dan menghampirinya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bosan mendengar ini, karena sudah sekian kali aku mengatakannya…", kata Sakura kemudian. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah berhenti dan menyerah, sebelum kau memberiku jawaban".

"Aku…aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke, apa sekarang kau sudah bias menerimaku?", ungkap Sakura yang memang sangat berani menyatakan cintanya itu bak pejuang cinta. Biasanya Sasuke akan pergi begitu saja dan Sakura akan merasa sangat kesal, tapi kali ini dia menatap serius pada gadis itu lama sekali. Setelah itu dia mendesah dan menatap langit, seakan mencari jawaban disana.

"Ayo jawab Sasuke…, beri aku jawaban iya!", batin Sakura tidak sabar lagi. Hatinya berdebar-debar penuh harap kali ini, tapi…

"Hooooiiiyy…Temeeee!", seru Naruto. Cowok berambut duren itu mendadak muncul dari atas pohon dan melompat turun dengan wajahnya yang penuh semangat seperti biasa, polos dan tanpa dosa.

"Ternyata kau ada disini, kau kan sudah janji kalau kita akan latihan sama-sama di sungai?. Aku sudah lama sekali menunggumu disana!, kau mau ingkar janji ya?", tukas Naruto. Kontan Sakura jadi sangat geram, tangannya terkepal dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hn, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi", kata Sasuke. Kemudian dia melompat dan pergi. Tubuh Sakura semakin bergetar, dia sangat kesal dan marah. Lalu dia melirik tajam pada Naruto dan memelototinya dengan sangar seperti singa betina, melihat itu Naruto jadi nyengir.

"He he he he Sa_Sakura…, maaf ya…?", ucap Naruto yang kemudian langsung ngacir karena takut dibombastik.

"NARUTOOO…!, kenapa kau merusak kesempatan emasku?!. Awas kau!, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu…!. Kekesalan Sakura akhirnya meledak, teriakannya sampai terdengar ke pelosok Konoha. Kakashi yang kebetulan lewat di hutan jadi sangat kaget dan nyaris jatuh dari pijakannya, lalu dia mencari arah teriakan sakura itu.

"Hmm…, sepertinya mood anak itu sedang tidak baik", gumam Kakashi setelah melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Padahal tadi hampir saja…, hampir saja Sasuke memberiku jawaban. Tapi…tapi gara-gara Naruto!, gara-gara dia…semuanya jadi gagal dan percuma…", geram Sakura. Bersamaan itu Kakashi menghampirinya.

"Sakura", sapa Kakashi sambil menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"SIALAN KAUU…!", histeris Sakura dengan marah. Dia langsung membanting Kakashi dan memukul tanah dengan jurus andalannya.

"Sialan!, sialan kau!, shanarooo…!"

DUARR! DUARR! DUAARRR…!

"Aaaaaaargh…!".

Tanah disekitarnya langsung retak dan bergetar dahsyat seperti gempa bumi, Kakashi terlempar ke dalamnya.

"Aduh aduh aduh…, sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat", ujar Kakashi. Sakura kontan kaget melihat gurunya itu.

"Hah?, Gu_Gu_Guru Kakashi!". Sakura bergegas menghampiri dan menolongnya.

"Guru tidak apa-apa?, maaf aku tidak sengaja!", ucap sakura merasa bersalah sambil membantu gurunya itu berdiri.

"Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa?, marah-marah begitu sampai gurumu ini yang harus jadi korban", tanya Kakashi.

"Mmph…tadi, tadi aku sedang berdua dengan Sasuke, momentnya juga sangat bagus dan sangat sulit mendapatkan moment sebagus itu…", curhat Sakura dengan sedih. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah sangar.

"Tapi…, tapi Naruto tiba-tiba dating dan mengacaukan semuanya!. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan!, tidak bias ku maafkan!", tukas Sakura jengkel.

"Oh begitu…", komentar Kakashi biasa saja.

"Apanya yang begitu?, tadi Sasuke hampir saja mau memberiku jawaban!", sungut Sakura.

"Hmm sakura…, daripada kau memikirkan Sasuke lebih baik kau memikirkan gurumu ini", kata Kakashi.

"Hah?", kontan Sakura terkejut mendengar itu.

"Iya, menurutmu aku ini bagaimana?, aku juga tidak kalah keren dari Sasuke kan?", ujar Kakashi sambil pose. Sakura memperhatikan penampilan gurunya itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, lalu manggut-manggut.

"Iya, guru Kakashi juga keren kok", jawab Sakura. Kakashi tersenyum puas.

"Lalu… apa kau mau jadi pacarku?, aku sangat menyukai wonderwoman sepertimu Sakura", ungkap Kakashi akhirnya.

"APUAA?!", Sakura melotot kaget dan marah, reflek langsung memukul Kakashi dan menendangnya berkali-kali dalam sekali putaran.

BUG! DEBAG! DEBUG! DEBUG! GUBRAK!

"Aaaaaaargh…!"

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK…

Sakura membuang nafas lega sambil menepokkan kedua tangannya, lalu berbalik.

"Baiklah, akan ku pikirkan nanti!", tandas Sakura. Kemudian dia melompat dan melesat pergi, meninggalkan Kakashi dalam posisi nungging di tanah.

"Aduh aduh aduh…anak itu kalau marah mengerikan sekali, benar-benar wanita yang kuat dan sehat, aku jadi semakin menyukainya", kata Kakashi seraya bangkit sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau adalah wonderwomeanku Sakura, aku rela babak belur begini asal kau mau jadi pacarku", kata Kakashi lagi. Tenten yang kebetulan lewat sangat kaget dan heran melihat gurunya yang kotor dan babak belur begitu.

"Guru Kakashi?". Tenten berlari menghampirinya dengan cemas.

"Tenten?", Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kenapa guru babak belur begini?, tidak mungkin kan guru kalah dalam bertarung?", Tanya Tenten heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, tadi hanya mengalah pada Sakura", ujar Kakashi santai.

"Apa?, jadi Sakura yang sudah melakukan ini?, dia benar-benar kelewatan!". Tenten jadi marah.

"Bukan Sakura yang salah, tapi aku yang…"

"Meskipun begitu, dia tidak boleh memukul gurunya sendiri!. Apalagi aku tidak terima, aku akan membalasnya nanti!", potong Tenten sangat marah dan Kakashi jadi heran memandangnya. Tenten jadi sadar telah menunjukkan perasaannya, dia jadi salah tingkah.

"Ma_maaf…, maksudku…aku…aku tidak ingin melihat guru Kakashi terluka". Tenten nyengir, lalu mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kalau begitu sini biar aku obati luka Guru", kata Tenten dan menarik tangan Kakashi ke bawah pohon besar. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon itu, lalu dengan cekatan Tenten mengeluarkan obat-obatan dari tas kecilnya. Setelah itu dengan hati-hati dia membersihkan luka-luka Kakashi dengan sapu tangan, lalu baru mengolesinya dengan obat antiseptik.

"Jangan", larang Kakashi. Dia menahan tangan Tenten saat gadis itu hendak membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya, karena selama ini belum ada seorang pun yang pernah melihat wajahnya.

"Tapĩ Guru, kalau maskernya tidak dibuka bagaimana aku bisa mengobati luka Guru?", ujar Tenten. Sebenarnya dia sengaja menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bisa melihat wajah guru yang dicintainya itu.

"Terima kasih Tenten, tapi aku tidak apa-apa", ujar Kakashi menghindar.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?, aku tahu bibir Guru berdarah", tukas Tenten. Dia sangat berharap sekali bisa melihat wajah asli Kakashi, jadi dia pura-pura memasang tampang khawatir. Akhirnya Kakashi mendesah pelan, takluk pada wajah polosnya.

"Hmm…baiklah, tapi kau jangan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun ya?", kata Kakashi.

"Oke!". Tenten mengangkat dua jarinya dengan senang tanda setuju. Akhirnya dengan slow motion, Kakashi membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya itu. Tenten langsung terpaku, terpana dan hatinya berdebar kencang setelah melihat wajah asli Kakashi yang tidak pernah dia lihat selama ini.

"Oh my god…", desis Tenten hampir pingsan.

_**To be continue…..**_

**Ermaci :**

Huwaaa…kayaknya makin gaje dan dipaksain, ruwet pairingnya kayak yang nulis lagi ruwet nch -.-". Protes boleh aja, tapi jangan lupa review dan ikutin terus ceritanya yaa?. Thanks untuk para senior dan semua yang sudah review dan ngasih saran fanfictku yang sebelumnya, tapi jujur aku masih belum begitu paham dengan cara publish chapter xixixi…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Belajar nulis tahap dua

_**Sebelumnya :**_

Saat Sakura menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke dan membutuhkan jawaban atas pernyataannya, Naruto mendadak muncul dan mengacaukan semuanya. Sakura sangat marah, sehingga Kakashi harus menjadi korban bombastiknya. Tenten yang menyukai Kakashi membantu mengobati lukanya, yang membuat dia beruntung karena bisa melihat wajah asli Kakashi.

**LISTEN MY ANSWER**

_**Chapter 2**_

Akhirnya dengan slow motion, Kakashi membuka masker yang menutupi wajahnya itu. Tenten langsung terpaku, terpana dan hatinya berdebar kencang setelah melihat wajah asli Kakashi yang tidak pernah dia lihat selama ini.

"Oh my god…", desis Tenten hampir pingsan. Ternyata wajah Kakashi sangat tampan, bibirnya manis dan ada lesung pipit di kedua pipinya. Selama ini Tenten hanya bisa melihat bekas luka dan Sharingan di mata sebelah kiri Kakashi, tapi sekarang dia bisa melihat semuanya. Lama sekali Tenten terhipnotis menatap gurunya itu.

"Tenten?", panggil Kakashi membuyarkannya.

"I_iya Guru…", jawab Tenten tersenyum malu. Lalu perlahan dia mengusap darah di bibir Kakashi dengan tangannya yang gemetar karena grogi, baru kemudian mengolesinya dengan obat antiseptic, itupun sambil senyum-senyum memandang wajah Kakashi.

"Kau itu kenapa Tenten?, dari tadi senyum-senyum begitu memandangku?", tanya Kakashi.

"Hah?, oh ti_tidak Guru, aku hanya…hanya tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Guru Kakashi sangat tampan ya?", aku Tenten jadi tersipu.

"Baru tahu ya?, karena itu aku menutup wajahku dengan masker. Kalau tidak semua gadis pasti akan mengejarku, bisa repot nanti", ujar Kakashi pede.

"Guru benar, aku…aku juga sangat menyukai Guru Kakashi", ucap Tenten malu-malu dan wajahnya bersemu merah. Akhirnya Tenten mengutarakan juga isi hatinya itu.

"Aku sudah tahu, kelihatan jelas dari wajahmu", kata Kakashi santai seraya bangkit dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor. Setelah itu menutup kembali wajahnya dengan masker.

"Terima kasih Tenten, karena kau sudah mengobatiku. Kalau kau menyukai seseorang jangan lihat dari penampilannya, tapi dari hatinya dan…berjuanglah!", kata Kakashi yang kemudian menghilang menjadi asap.

"Eh, Guru Kakashi!". Tenten jadi bingung, apa maksud dari kata-kata gurunya itu.

"Apa itu berarti…Guru Kakashi memberiku harapan?", pikir Tenten. Lalu dia pun tersenyum senang.

Sementara itu di sungai, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berlatih. Mereka bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh, tapi hanya menggunakan serangan fisik saja.

"Tadi saat bersama Sakura, apa yang kalian bicarakan?", tanya Naruto penasaran sambil terus bertarung.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!", ketus Sasuke.

"Yeah memang, aku kan cuma ingin tahu apa dia menyatakan cintanya lagi padamu", sungut Naruto.

"Jangan lengah Dobe!". Tendangan Sasuke sedikit mengenai Naruto, tapi dengan cepat dia berhasil menguasai kembali keseimbangannya.

""Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Teme!", tukas Naruto kesal.

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan urusanmu!", damprat Sasuke jengkel. Kali ini ritme pertarungan mereka jadi semakin cepat dan penuh emosi.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mencintainya Teme?, ayolah…katakan padaku apa kau mencintai Sakura?, tanya Naruto memaksa. Sasuke jadi marah dan langsung melempar beberapa kunai pada Naruto, cowok itu sangat kaget dan menghindar.

"Hey!, kenapa kau menyerangku dengan kunai?!, bukankah kita hanya latihan serangan fisik saja?!", semprot Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan marah.

"Kalau aku mencintai Sakura, pasti sudah ku bunuh kau!", tandas Sasuke.

"Oh…syukurlah kalau begitu, aku jadi lega, karena tidak mungkin kan jika aku harus bersaing denganmu ", ujar Naruto senang.

"Dasar bodoh!", dengus Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjut lagi latihannya. Kalau bertarung aku tidak akan kalah darimu!, HYAAAA…!", seru Naruto sambil menyerang Sasuke. Akhirnya dua sahabat yang tidak pernah akur itu melanjutkan kembali latihan mereka hingga matahari terbenam.

Keesokan paginya seusai pelajaran di Akademi, Sakura berlari keluar dan mencari-cari Sasuke.

"Sasuke kemana ya?, tadi kan baru saja keluar, cepat sekali perginya", kata Sakura dengan kecewa. Sakura akhirnya berjalan pulang sambil melamun, memikirkan kejadian kemarin saat Sasuke hendak memberinya jawaban tapi Naruto sudah mengacaukan semuanya.

"Waktu itu kira-kira Sasuke mau jawab apa ya?", piker Sakura penasaran. Karena hal itulah sekarang Sakura mencari Sasuke, dia ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Sasuke kemarin.

"Hey…Sakura!", panggil seseorang dari belakang, terdengar agak marah. Sakura berbalik dan orang itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Tenten?". Sakura jadi heran melihatnya.

"Kenapa kemarin kau pukul Guru Kakashi?, berani sekali kau!, benar-benar keterlaluan!", tukas Tenten. Sakura terkejut kenapa temannya itu bisa tahu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memukul Guru Kakashi?, kenapa kau yang marah?", heran Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku marah, aku tidak terima orang yang aku sukai seenaknya saja kau pukul!", tukasnya.

"Hah?, ja_jadi kau…", kontan Sakura terkejut.

"Iya, aku menyukai Guru Kakashi!. Jadi sekali lagi kau bersikap tidak sopan padanya, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!. Setidaknya kau harus menghargai dia sebagai guru pembimbingmu Sakura!", tandas Tenten.

Iya iya aku minta maaf, kemarin aku sedang kesal jadi gitu dech", kata Sakura. Lalu dia menghampiri Tenten dengan penasaran.

"Eh Tenten, kenapa kau bisa menyukai Guru Kakashi?", goda Sakura ingin tahu.

"Rahasia dong", jawab Tenten sambil senyum-senyum teringat wajah Guru Kakashi.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan?", selidik Sakura.

"Tidak, hanya saja kemarin akhirnya aku mengetahui semuanya tentang Guru Kakashi dan aku jadi semakin menyukainya", ujar Tenten tersipu-sipu.

"Mengetahui soal apa?". Sakura jadi semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?, bukankah kau sedang mengejar Sasuke?", tanya Tenten curiga.

"Yaa iya sich, tapi kenapa kau pelit sekali, kita kan teman?", sungut Sakura. Tenten menatap temannya yang berambut pink itu, lalu senyum-senyum.

"Baik…akan ku beritahu, tapi janji yak au jangan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun!", kata Tenten serius.

"Siiip!", ujar Sakura sambil menunjukkan jempol dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Begini…pssst…pssst…pssst…", bisik Tenten di telinga Sakura.

"Hah?, kau serius?". Sakura terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Iya, saat aku mengobati luka di wajahnya kemarin. Mungkin aku wanita pertama yang sudah melihat wajahnya itu, aku benar-benar sangat beruntung", angguk Tenten dengan bangga.

"Wow, kau memang hebat Tenten", puji Sakura.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya?. Aku mau mencari Guru Kakashi, soalnya kemarin Guru bilang kalau aku menyukai seseorang aku harus berjuang. Makanya sekarang aku akan berjuang, kau juga ya Sakura!", pamit Tenten yang kemudian melompat dan melesat pergi.

"I_iya, semoga kau berhasil", ujar Sakura nyengir. Setelah itu dia jadi memikirkan Guru Kakashi.

"Guru Kakashi sangat tampan?, masa sich?", gumam Sakura sambil berlalu pergi. Sakura tidak tahu kalau di atas pohon tidak jauh darinya, seorang cowok sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Kau mencintainya kan?". Sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengejutkan cowok itu.

_**To be continue…..**_

**Ermaci :**

Huwaaa…kayaknya makin gaje dan dipaksain, ruwet pairingnya kayak yang nulis lagi ruwet nch -.-". Protes boleh aja, tapi jangan lupa review dan ikutin terus ceritanya yaa?. Thanks untuk para senior dan semua yang sudah review dan ngasih saran fanfictku yang sebelumnya, tapi jujur aku masih belum begitu paham dengan cara publish chapter xixixi…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Belajar nulis tahap dua

_**Sebelumnya :**_

Tenten akhirnya mengetahui wajah asli Kakashi, dia jadi semakin menyukai gurunya itu. Kemudian Tenten memberitahukan rahasia ini pada sakura, gadis itu jadi penasaran dibuatnya. Sakura tidak tahu kalau di atas pohon tidak jauh darinya, seorang cowok sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

**LISTEN MY ANSWER**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Guru Kakashi sangat tampan?, masa sich?", gumam Sakura sambil berlalu pergi. Sakura tidak tahu kalau di atas pohon tidak jauh darinya, seorang cowok sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Kau mencintainya kan?". Sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengejutkan cowok itu, suaranya tidak asing baginya. Tapi cowok berambut ayam itu hanya menatap tajam padanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kenapa Teme?", tanya Naruto dengan geram dan kecewa. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hendak berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu Sasuke!", tahan Naruto yang kali ini memanggil nama sahabatnya itu dengan benar. Sasuke jadi terhenti.

"Sekarang aku sudah melihatnya dari kedua matamu!, kau mencintai Sakura kan?", tandas Naruto.

"Itu tidak penting!", jawab Sasuke dingin. Kemudian dia melesat pergi.

"Jangan lari kau Sasukeeee…!", teriak Naruto jengkel. Aksi kejar-kejaran seperti biasa pun terjadi, bagaimanapun Naruto harus bias mengejar sahabatnya itu untuk menyelesaikan cinta segitiga mereka.

"Kalau kau mencintai Sakura kenapa kau harus bohong padaku Teme?!, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja dari dulu?!, teriak Naruto sambil terus mengejar.

"Kau salah paham Dobe!, aku tidak mencintai Sakura!", damprat Sasuke berusaha menghindar dari Naruto.

"Kau bohong!, aku tahu kau berbohong Sasuke!", tukas Naruto.

"Kau tahu apa Dobe?!, kau itu hanya orang bodoh!", maki Sasuke. Kemudian dia semakin melesat menjauhi Naruto.

"Sasuke!, Sasukeeee…!. Kagebunshin no jutsu!", teriak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Enam bunshin Naruto langsung melesat mengejar Sasuke, lalu menghadangnya dari segala arah dan menangkapnya rame-rame :d. Sasuke sangat kaget dan hilang keseimbangan.

"Aaaaaaaahh…..!". Sasuke jadi terjatuh dikeroyok bunshin Naruto dan meluncur ke bawah.

POP POP POP POP POP POP

Semua bunshin Naruto langsung lenyap begitu membentur tanah.

"Aduuh…". Sasuke kesakitan karena Naruto yang asli jatuh menindihinya. Naruto langsung mencekal baju Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, dia sangat geram.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi Teme!", gertak Naruto.

"Minggir kau Dobe!, kenapa kau selalu saja menggangguku!", tukas Sasuke jengkel.

"Ayo katakan Teme!, sebenarnya kau mencintai Sakura kan?. Ayo jawab Teme!, jawab!", bentak Naruto memaksa.

"Kenapa yang kau tanyakan itu itu terus!", damprat Sasuke sengit.

"Karena aku lebih rela kau bunuh, daripada kau harus membohongi perasanmu sendiri!. Bukankah itu menyakitkan Teme?, tapi kenapa kau selalu dan selalu begitu?!", damprat Naruto lebih keras. Sasuke jadi memalingkan muka, menghindari sorot mata biru Naruto yang sudah mengalahkan mata onixnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?, apa kau melakukan itu karena tidak ingin menyakiti aku?. Kau salah Teme!, aku lebih suka bersaing secara sportif!. Meskipun aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin menang darimu!", tukas Naruto.

"Dasar berisik!, minggir kau dari tubuhku!", semprot Sasuke jengkel dan menendang Naruto dengan sadis hingga terpelanting jauh.

"Aduh aduh aduuuh…". Naruto meringis kesakitan. Sementara itu Sasuke langsung melompat dan bangkit.

"Huh!, mau bersaing denganku?, kau memang tidak mungkin menang Dobe. Aku hanya kasihan padamu, sangat kasihan!", ejek Sasuke kejam. Naruto perlahan bangkit.

"Jadi benar, kau mencintai Sakura kan?", geram Naruto.

"Iya!, aku mencintai Sakura dan aku tidak perlu membunuhmu untuk mendapatkannya!", tukas Sasuke akhirnya.

"Sombong sekali kau, kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan!, Sakura akan memilihmu atau memilih aku!", tantang Naruto. "Lagipula aku tidak sudi dikasihani olehmu!, siapa tahu bintang keberuntungan ada di pihakku!".

"Tentu saja aku yang akan dipilih, dilihat darimana pun aku tetap lebih keren darimu!. Lagipula selama ini kalau bukan karena kau selalu menggangguku, aku pasti sudah mendapatkannya!", ejek Sasuke sinis.

"Bagus kalau kau percaya diri, tapi lihat saja nanti!", cibir Naruto. Akhirnya mereka berdua sepakat untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura secara sportif.

Sementara itu, Tenten berjalan pulang dengan sedih dan kecewa karena dia tidak berhasil menemukan Guru Kakashi.

"Guru Kakashi kemana sich?, seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Di Akademi tidak ada, di tempat latihan tidak ada, di kantor Hokage tidak ada, di rumah tidak ada, dimana-mana juga tidak ada dan katanya juga sedang tidak ada misi. Aduuuh…sekarang kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya?", gerutu Tenten. Dia berjalan sambil berpikir, karena sebenarnya dia belum berniat ingin pulang.

"Oh iya, jangan-jangan Guru Kakashi sedang baca buku icha-icha. Hmm…tapi dimana ya?, uuh aku juga tidak tahu!, mendingan pulang saja dech". Tenten jadi kesal sendiri, lalu melangkah pulang.

"Tenten", sapa seseorang tiba-tiba. Tenten terkejut, lalu tersenyum senang begitu melihat cowok berambut coklat di depannya itu.

"Neji?, sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Tenten heran.

"Aku menunggumu, aku tahu kau pasti lewat jalan ini kalau pulang", katanya.

"Nu_nungguin aku?, Neji sengaja kesini nunggui aku?". Tenten tidak percaya itu, dia langsung tersipu.

"Iya, tapi kau lama sekali", kata Neji.

"Oh itu uhmm…maaf, tadi ada keperluan. Ta_tapi ada apa ya?, tumben Neji nungguin aku?. Tenten jadi grogi di hadapan Neji. Sebenarnya Tenten juga naksir sama Neji, tapi disbanding Guru Kakashi cowok ini lebih sulit diajak bicara dan selalu membuatnya kiku seperti ini. Karena itulah Tenten lebih memilih Guru Kakashi, entah kenapa justru dengan gurunya itu dia lebih bisa bersikap biasa dan enjoy.

"Sebenarnya…, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu", ujar Neji serius.

"A_apa…?", tanya Tenten. Hatinya jadi berdebar-debar tidak karuan, tidak biasanya Neji seperti ini.

"Ehm begini Tenten, aku…aku menyukaimu…", ungkap Neji kemudian. Cowok itu terlihat grogi dan malu, sungguh hal yang tidak biasa untuk seorang Neji. Tenten jadi terbelalak tidak percaya, seorang Neji yang sangat perfeksionis itu kini menyatakan cinta padanya. Apalagi dia terlihat grogi, padahal selama ini kan dia selalu bersikap sangat tenang meskipun sedang menghadapi musuh seberat apapun.

"A…a…apa?, Ne_neji menyukaiku?, batin Tenten semakin tidak percaya.

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku Tenten?", tanya Neji penuh harap. Tenten memang sangat bahagia, tapi dia jadi bingung sendiri dan hanya bisa nyengir.

"Aduh…bagaimana ini?, mimpiku yang sudah lama terkubur kenapa malah jadi kenyataan?. Apalagi kan aku kan berniat menyatakan cinta pada Guru Kakashi, sekarang aku harus pilih yang mana?. Tapi…sayang juga kalau aku menolak Neji, dia kan seperti pangeran dalam dongeng", batin Tenten.

"Bagaimana Tenten?", tanya Neji lagi. Dia menatap Tenten dengan sorot matanya yang teduh, gadis itu jadi klepek-klepek melihat mata tanpa pupilnya itu.

"Neji…, aku…aku…". Tenten belum bisa mengambil keputusan sekarang.

"Oh, kamu tidak suka padaku ya?", ujar Neji kecewa.

"Ah bukan!, bukan begitu, aku hanya terejut saja. Uhm…Neji, aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang, bagaimana kalau besok?", kata Tenten meminta waktu.

"Aduh Tenten, kamu kok jual mahal begitu sih?. Ingat, itu Neji, Neji yang selama ini sulit kau taklukkan!", teriak batin Tenten menentang apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu besok", ujar Neji agak kecewa.

"I_iya, sekarang aku mau pulantg, kepalaku sedikit pusing", kata Tenten yang benar-benar pusing memikirkan hal itu.

"Kamu sakit ya Tenten?, kalau begitu aku antar pulang ya?", kata Neji khawatir. Tenten tersenyum malu dan mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam?", lonjak batin Tenten bahagia. Akhirnya Neji mengantar Tenten sampai ke rumahnya.

Sementara itu di sebuah taman, sakura tampak kesal dan putus asa mencari Sasuke.

"Uuh anak itu kemana sih?, bikin kesal saja!. Nasibku jelek sekali, setiap hari harus mencarinya!", umpat Sakura kesal.

"Sasuke menyebalkaaaaaaaaann…!", teriak Sakura sangat kesal seraya memukul pohon besar yang tidak berdosa di sampingnya dengan jurus mautnya. Pohon itu langsung tumbang seketika.

SRAAAAKKK BRRUUUUGHH

"Aaaaaaaarrrgh….!". Terdengar teriakan seseorang yang ikut jatuh dari pohon itu.

"Hah!, siapa itu?", seru Sakura sangat terkejut.

_**To be continue…..**_

**Ermaci :**

Huwaaa…kayaknya makin gaje dan dipaksain, ruwet pairingnya kayak yang nulis lagi ruwet nch -.-". Protes boleh aja, tapi jangan lupa review dan ikutin terus ceritanya yaa?. Thanks untuk para senior dan semua yang sudah review dan ngasih saran fanfictku yang sebelumnya, tapi jujur aku masih belum begitu paham dengan cara publish chapter xixixi…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Belajar nulis tahap dua

_**Sebelumnya :**_

Tenten berusaha mencari Kakashi untuk menyatakan cintanya, tapi guru yang dicintainya itu tidak ada dimana-mana. Di waktu yang sama, Neji yang dulu pernah disukainya tiba-tiba menyatakan cintanya pada Tenten, gadis itu jadi bingung dan belum bisa memberikan jawabannya. Sementara itu, Sakura yang penasaran ingin mengetahui jawaban Sasuke juga mencari cowok itu. Tapi Sasuke yang dicarinya tidak ada dimana pun, membuat Sakura sangat kesal. Sakura jadi memukul pohon yang ada di sampingnya dengan jurus mautnya hingga tumbang, tapi dia dikejutkan dengan teriakan seseorang yang ikut jatuh dari pohon itu.

**LISTEN MY ANSWER**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Sasuke menyebalkaaaaaaaaann…!", teriak Sakura sangat kesal seraya memukul pohon besar yang tidak berdosa di sampingnya dengan jurus mautnya. Pohon itu langsung tumbang seketika.

SRAAAAKKK BRRUUUUGHH

"Aaaaaaaarrrgh….!". Terdengar teriakan seseorang yang ikut jatuh dari pohon itu.

"Hah!, siapa itu?", seru Sakura sangat terkejut.

"Aduuuh…". Guru Kakashi muncul sambil meringis kesakitan karena tertindih pohon besar.

"Guru Kakashi?!". Sakura buru-buru menolong gurunya itu dan membantunya bangkit.

"Nasibku juga jelek sekali, selalu menjadi korbanmu Sakura", kata Kakashi sambil memungut buku Icha-ichanya yang terjatuh dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"Ma_maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau Guru ada di atas pohon itu", ucap Sakura tidak enak hati, lagi-lagi dia bersikap tidak sopan pada gurunya itu. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas.

"Haah...kau ini, untung gurumu ini tahan banting dan tidak punya penyakit jantung. Kenapa sih kau selalu mencari orang yang sulit kau temukan?, kenapa tidak mencariku saj?, ujar Kakashi sambil memandang murid tercantiknya itu. Mendadak Sakura jadi teringat apa yang dikatakan Tenten tadi, yaitu tentang rahasia wajah Guru Kakashi.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya kan?, lalu kapan kau akan memberiku jawaban", tanya Kakashi dengan tersenyum santai.

"Hah?, i_itu…", gagap Sakura terkejut dan grogi. Entah kenapa kini hatinya jadi berdebar-debar tidak karuan, setelah membayangkan wajah Guru Kakashi yang sangat tampan di balik maskernya itu.

"Aku tidak sama seperti Sasuke, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Sakura. Aku juga tidak akan membuatmu mencariku, karena itu hanya membuang waktu saja", lanjut Kakashi.

"Guru Kakashi…", desis Sakura. Hati Sakura kini jadi berubah, tentu saja karena dia sudah mengetahui rahasia gurunya itu dan juga karena dia sudah merasa lelah mengejar Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?, apa kau mau jadi pacarku…Sakura?", tanya Kakashi kemudian.

"A_aku…".

Malam minggu kemudian, Naruto mengajak Sakura bertemu di sebuah taman. Naruto dan Sasuke dating berdua, penampilan mereka sangat keren.

"Sepertinya Sakura belum datang", kata Naruto setelah melihat gadis berambut pink itu ada disitu.

"Huh, mana mungkin dia mau datang kalau kau yang mengajaknya", sindir Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura itu bisa menghargai orang lain, tidak sepertimu Teme!", ujar Naruto sangat yakin kalau Sakura pasti akan datang. Memang benar, tidak lama kemudian gadis yang direbutkan oleh mereka itu pun muncul.

"Hay Naruto!", sapa Sakura dengan ceria. Tumben sekali malam ini dia kelihatan sangat bahagia, karena biasanya dia selalu tampak terpaksa dan curiga kalau Naruto mengajaknya bertemu. Lalu dia akan bilang dengan kesal : "Ada apa sih?, aku lagi sibuk nih. Kalau cuma mau ngomong, besok aja kan bisa!". Kalau sudah begitu Naruto akan merayu dan memohon-mohon agar Sakura mau jalan dengannya. Yah meskipun dengan terpaksa, akhirnya Sakura pasti mau menemani Naruto jalan-jalan karena dia sangat menghargai Naruto sebagai teman satu timnya.

"Sakura!". Naruto sangat senang melihatnya datang.

"Maaf, agak terlambat", ucap Sakura. Lalu dia melihat Sasuke dengan heran. "Sasuke, kau ada disini juga?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi Sakura hanya tersenyum saja.

"Ah iya Sakura, aku dan Sasuke sengaja ingin bertemu denganmu", ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Apa?, Sasuke ingin bertemu denganku?". Sakura tampak heran dan memandang Sasuke tidak percaya, karena biasanya kan cowok itu justru selalu menghindar darinya.

"Bukan cuma Sasuke!, tapi aku juga!, aku juga Sakura!, kita berdua!", tandas Naruto dongkol karena merasa tidak dianggap.

"Ada apa ya?, kok tumben sih kalian berdua kompak begini?", tawa Sakura heran dan merasa aneh.

"Begini Sakura, aku dan Sasuke sebenarnya ingin…". Sebelum kata-kata Naruto selesai, Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Sakura...", nada Sasuke terdengar serius. Lalu cowok itu menghampiri Sakura dengan tatapan tajam, membuat gadis itu jadi salah tingkah.

"Maaf, kalau selama ini aku selalu menyakiti hatimu. Tapi kali ini aku…"

"Eh eh tunggu tunggu tunggu!", potong naruto cepat. Dia langsung berdiri di tengah mereka dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh dari Sakura.

"Kamu jangan curang gitu dong Teme!, yang harus ngomong duluan itu aku!, bukan kamu!", tukas Naruto. Karena kalau Sasuke yang menyatakan cinta duluan dan Sakura langsung menerimanya, maka hilang sudah kesempatan Naruto untuk menyatakan cintanya.

"Minggir kau!", damprat Sasuke seraya menyingkirkan Naruto dengan kasar hingga dia terjatuh. Lalu Sasuke kembali menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, sebenarnya aku…aku juga menyukaimu, itulah jawaban yang selama ini ingin aku katakana padamu", ungkap Sasuke akhirnya. Sakura sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya mendengar itu, bukankah itu jawaban yang selama ini dia tunggu.

"Eh Sakura Sakura, aku juga!. Aku juga sangat menyukaimu!, kau tahu itu kan?", seru Naruto tidak mau kalah. Sakura jad terlihat bingung.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin kau jadi pacarku, Sakura", lanjut Sasuke.

"Jangan Sakura!, jadi pacarku saja ya?, ya ya Sakura?. Kamu tahu kan, aku lebih dulu meyukaimu daripada dia dan aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Sakura!", serobot Naruto yang membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?, mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk rebutan mengatakan itu?", tawa Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa cengok, seharusnya kan Sakura melonjak bahagia dan langsung memeluk Sasuke. Lha ini kok?, respon Sakura malah biasa saja. Bukankah seorang Uchiha menyatakan cinta padanya itu hal yang luar biasa, apalagi dia sudah mengharapkan itu selama ini.

"Sa_Sakura, kau kenapa?, kita ini baru saja menyatakan cinta padamu!", ujar Naruto merasa ada yang aneh pada Sakura. Sasuke juga menatap gadis itu dengan heran.

"Maksudmu aku harus memilih diantara kalian, begitu?", tanya Sakura.

"Iya iya, Sakura!. Tapi kok responmu biasa saja sih?, bukannya selama ini kau menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke?. Kau tidak suka padaku tidak apa-apa, tapi terhadap Sasuke?". Naruto mengungkapkan keheranannya itu.

"Aku senang kok, kalian berdua sudah mengungkapkan perasaan kalian dan menyukaiku. Terima kasih ya?, selamanya kalian akan selalu menjadi sahabat baikku", ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?", tanya Sasuke tajam. Dia merasa ada yang berubah di hati Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku bahagia akhirnya kau bisa memberiku jawaban yang aku harapkan. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, aku tidak ingin menyakiti salah satu diantara kalian. Aku tidak ingin cinta merusak hubungan kita bertiga, jadi lebih baik kalau kita tetap bersahabat saja", jawab Sakura bijak. Tapi justru membuat Naruto dan Sasuke jadi marah.

"Hey Sakura!, maksudmu apa sih?, jadi kau menolak Sasuke juga?". Naruto tidak percaya, bisa-bisanya Sakura menolak cowok ganteng sekonoha itu setelah selama ini dia mengharapkan cintanya.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini Sakura!, aku sangat mencintaimu!. Bukankah selama ini kau mengharapkan aku?, menginginkan aku?. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau menolakku Sakura?, kenapa?!", tukas Sasuke tidak terima. Dia mencengkeram pundak Sakura dengan kecewa.

"Maaf Sasuke, tiga hari yang lalu aku memang masih menyukaimu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kau terlambat, sekarang aku sudah jadian dengan orang lain yang sangat mencintaiku", ujar Sakura sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari pundaknya. Bersamaan itu Kakashi muncul sambil tersenyum, kontan mereka sangat terkejut.

"Yo…", sapa Kakashi dengan santai.

"Guru Kakashi?!", heran Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Sedang apa Guru disini?", tanya Naruto curiga.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputku, sekarang Guru Kakashi adalah pacarku", kata Sakura memberitahu. Dia langsung bergelayut mesra di lengan gurunya itu.

"APPUAA? ", teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan dengan syok.

"Maaf ya?", ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua jarinya memberi tanda peace pada mereka.

"Sayang, ayo kita pergi, katanya kau ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat?", kata Sakura mesra.

"Iya my wonderwomanku, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi", ujar Kakashi yang langsung merangkul Sakura dengan tersenyum dan mengajaknya pergi. Naruto dan Sasuke memandang kepergian mereka dengan cengok, kecewa dan kesal.

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN…!, SAKURAAAAA…!", teriak mereka bersamaan.

**OWARI**

**Ermaci :**

Huwaaa…kayaknya makin gaje dan dipaksain, ruwet pairingnya kayak yang nulis lagi ruwet nch -.-". Protes boleh aja, tapi jangan lupa review dan ikutin terus ceritanya yaa?. Thanks untuk para senior dan semua yang sudah review dan ngasih saran fanfictku yang sebelumnya, tapi jujur aku masih belum begitu paham dengan cara publish chapter xixixi… masih ngubek-ubek .

"Sebenarnya fanfict ini untuk ngebalas fanfictku yang sebelumnya : Siapa Cinta Siapa".


End file.
